extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vengeance Mandate
A comprehensible list known as the Vengeance Mandate, is a hit list published in 1864 CE by Oriv Heesha, the second post-imperial enmesarra of Ninlil and the yotha species in collaboration with Jusan Sharand, the second post-imperial leader of Enlil and the pami. The list, along with accompanied bounties, calls for the capture and/or death of named hunyago imperial officials such as surviving emperor/empress, administrator's, law enforcement, to even minor figures and non-morph collaborators. Citing historical crimes made against the pami and yotha respectively during the imperial and decolonization era's. Although the crimes made against those on the list are true, some were overstated by the more anti-morph writers to give a more 'legitimate' reason for the capture of these individuals. Target's Anshan Cyrus Priority: High Imperial position: Emperor Desired Status: Capture alive for trial at either Enlil and Ninlil Bounty: Five million credits Location: Mergen, Esid (Last seen at Nanshe) Significant others: Alaric (Step-son), Malakas Lym, Chliste Arweinyyd, Cian Hardrada, Landrada Adaltrude, Jeres Oplyst Crimes: Forced labor and conscription, delaying intended independence, genocide, illegal annexation of territory, and destruction of cultural property Malakas Lym Priority: High Imperial position: Imperial court and administrator of morphist Enlil Desired status: Bring back alive to Enlil, alive and unspoiled Bounty: Eight million credits Location: Mergen, Esid (Last seen at Nanshe) Significant others: Ergin (Lover, deceased) Crimes: Stopped attempt to prosecute Sero Fera for her crimes against the pami and yotha, Enlil massacres of 887 and 1704, forced labor, unlawful execution of dissidents without trial, cultural appropriation, illegal marriage of a native pami, attempted kidnapping of newborn baby, and land theft Cian Hardrada Priority: High Imperial position: Director of the Affairs of Internal Security (AIS) Desired status: Bring back dead, must be confirmed with physical retrieval Bounty: Four million credits Location: Mergen, Esid (Last seen at Epione) Significant others: Anshan Cyrus, Chliste Arweinyyd, Cassyon Notker, Malakas Lym Crimes: War criminal, over 400 or more counts of murdered non-morphs, torture of prisoners, blasphemy, and cultural destruction Qendrim Preck Priority: Low Imperial position: Follower of Gundrada Joveta Desired status: Dead, need Oath of Joveta ring for confirmation Bounty: One-hundred thousand credits Location: Unknown (Last seen at Mergen, Esid) Significant others: Orta Preck and Besnik Preck (Mother and Father, deceased) Crimes: Associate of Gundrada Joveta, minor say of the Jovetan Restoration regarding Ninlil and Ninurta and cultural appropriation Mierva Neesha Priority: High Imperial position: Administrator of morphist Ninlil Desired status: Bring back to Ninlil, alive and unspoiled Bounty: Ten million credits Location: Mergen, Slogutis Significant others: Gant Neesha (Father, deceased) Crimes: Intentionally disobeying orders from empress Anu Fera of stepping down from position, slavery, cultural appropriation, Ninlil massacre of 1738, imprisonment of dissenters, land theft, and forced conscription Gul Banu Priority: Median Imperial position: Administrator of morphist Nergal Desired status: Bring back to Ninlil, alive and unspoiled Bounty: Two million credits Location: Mergen, unknown location Significant others: Baran Banu and Jotapa Banu (Son and fiance) Crimes: Genocide, instigating a race war, illegal annexation of territory, conspiracy, and cultural appropriation Wyman Nodons Priority: Median Imperial position: Co-emperor of the morph empire Desired status: Brought back to Enlil or Ninlil for trial or revoked of rovar-marriage privileges Bounty: Five-hundred thousand credits Location: Unknown Significant others: Ordway Nodons (Father, fifth emperor), Eldynne (wife, deceased), various rovar nobles (related by marriage), and Instan Orim Crimes: Assisted in the uplifting of a culturally decadent species, spreading hives to already settled worlds, regicide, and conspiracy Klara Voditi Razveden Priority: Low Imperial position: Member of the early imperial court Desired Status: Brought to Enlil or Ninlil for trial Bounty: Six million credits Location: Mergen Significant others: Oromedon Rezvedan (Husband), two sons, and one daughter Crimes: Stopped attempt to prosecute Sero Fera for her genocide against pami and yotha, murdered a pami worker for spilling a drink on her raiment, and assisted Belus III's consolidation of Enlil and Ninlil in the 7th century Tassilo Clovis Priority: Median Imperial position: Scholar of the Esid archives Desired status: Brought to Enlil or Ninlil for questioning or retrieval of historical documents and relics Bounty: Five-hundred thousand credits Location: Mergen Significant others: None Crimes: Theft of historically important items regarding pami and yotha history, assisted Jovetan Restoration policy regarding Enlil and Ninlil, and embezzlement of relief funds Zeesha Pacatian Priority: High Imperial position: Administrator of morphist Shamash Desired status: Brought back to Shamash for trial Bounty: Three-million credits Location: Mergen Significant others: Arash Pacatian (father, deceased), Mordrada Aramer (mother, deceased), Seesha Pacatian (step-mother, deceased) Crimes: Cultural appropriation, suppressing Larsan food riot of 1523, forced conscription, land theft, and imprisonment of dissenters Kunegund Bavacin Priority: Median Imperial position: Administrator of morphist Epione Desired status: Brought back to Enlil or Ninlil for trial Bounty: Two-million credits Location: Epione Significant others: Laudus Bavacin (father), Gersvinda Moschia (mother), Kuru Norach (husband) Crimes: Cultural appropriation, imprisonment of dissenters, forced conscription, and mishandling of famine reliefCategory:Testament: Purity Category:Dantanius' Content